Darkclone Proteus
is a dark crusader of unknown origins, and the master and creator of the . He has twisted beliefs, and thinks that there is too much peace throughout the universe because of the Ultramen, which would cause reality to collapse. Thus he has made it his mission to destroy the Ultramen so that conflict will remain throughout the universe. History Born out of nowhere, Darkclone Proteus sensed that the Cosmic Balance was offset. Travelling from world to world, he noticed the prevalence of peace everywhere, and he eventually found out the cause. It was the Ultramen, who had saved countless lives and stopped senseless conflict everywhere they went. Darkclone Proteus theorized that by removing the necessity to fight and defend can and will weaken a population over time, due to losing their aggressive nature over generations. Constant conflict, regardless of the scale, makes sure that the quality of a species' ability to defend itself does not drop. After seeing his theory proven true several times, he sought to instill further conflict throughout the universe. Though he had an underlying motive. He also theorized that the universe operates under a cycle of Order, Chaos and Death and by removing conflict, there would be insufficient Chaos, and the universe would be destroyed, further fueling his need to spread conflict, and the best way to do that was to eliminate the Ultramen, a source of "excessive" peace. Thus he began his crusade, to maintain the Cosmic Balance of light and darkness. To that end, he has even sworn to destroy himself and his army once his mission was completed. Personality Darkclone Proteus believes that there is too much peace in the universe and will stop at nothing to complete his mission of bringing "Cosmic Balance". He is extremely determined, and stubborn, as nothing can change his ways. He is also meticulous, calculative, and cunning, as he picks out his targets very specifically, studies them, imitates them or makes imitations, and then ambushes them often, by using his Darkclones, leaving them to do the work while he sits like a titanic prince in his void-like realm. Overall, he has the misconception that too much peace is a bad thing and conflict is necessary for the survival of all species. Appearance A dark entity with rough gunmetal skin and grey lines. His eyes are dark blue in colour, and has a shining object on his chest. Overall, he looks like a twisted corruption of an Ultraman. As Darkclone Amalgam, he is far more demonic-looking, having horns, spikes, and wings. Powers *'Light Energy Conversion': His main ability is to absorb light energy from Ultramen, from their rays or directly from their bodies. The more light he steals, the more powerful his normal forms become and eventually it overshadows many of his stolen imitation forms. ** : Darkclone Proteus, true to his name, can change his form. He becomes a dark version of the Ultraman whose light he has absorbed, with the same abilities although dark versions of them, and has an equal level of strength and is somehow always proportionately as powerful and evolves along with the templates. He can also change into their other forms, and back into his normal form at will. If attacked by two or more Ultras at the same time, he can transform into a dark fusion of the Ultras who attacked him. He can also turn into Kaiju and Seijin and other beings if needed. *'Immortality': Much like Yapool, Darkclone Proteus will always return regardless of how many times he is defeated. He keeps bringing himself back from the dead as long as his mission is not fulfilled. *'Evolution': He evolves into his final form , who is much more powerful and can use the abilities of every Ultra he and his Darkclones have ever encountered. *'Flight': Darkclone Proteus can fly. *'Dark Energy Manipulation': Darkclone Proteus is able to manipulate large amounts of dark energy. * : Darkclone Proteus can travel through a portal to anywhere he wants. * : Darkclone Proteus can summon a wide array of weapons, pretty much anything at all, to counter his enemies. If he had absorbed energy from a weapon, he can summon a dark version of the weapon, and can use it regardless of whatever form he takes on. * : An energy ray fired from his palm, used in his normal form. * : A dark energy bolt, used in his normal form. * : A black rippling energy barrier that Darkclone Proteus uses to defend himself. ** : Darkclone Proteus can convert an enemy's attack into a sphere using his shield and then fire it back at them. * : Darkclone Proteus can summon lesser versions of himself called Darkclones. They have no minds of their own and are simply soldiers and mouthpieces from which Darkclone Proteus speaks though. There are two types of these: ** : An "incomplete"-looking version of Darkclone Proteus, Proto Darkclones exist to hunt Ultramen and take their forms, becoming completed Darkclones. They can also turn into Kaiju and Seijin and other beings if needed. They have all the abilities of Darkclone Proteus, but are weaker. ***'Light Energy Conversion': Their main ability and purpose is to absorb light energy from an Ultraman, from their rays or directly from their bodies, and then evolve into dark imitatations of them. ***'Dark Energy Manipulation': Darkclones are able to manipulate dark energy. ***'Flight': Darkclones can fly, but not as fast as their master. *** : Darkclones can travel through a portal to anywhere they want. *** : Darkclones can summon a wide array of weapons, pretty much anything at all, to counter their enemies. These are fairly basic and generic-looking compared to Darkclone Proteus' weapons. If they had absorbed energy from a weapon, they can summon a dark version of the weapon, and can use it regardless of whatever form they later evolve into. *** : An energy ray fired from the palm. *** : A dark energy bolt. *** : A black rippling energy barrier that Darkclones use to defend themselves. **** : Darkclones can convert an enemy's attack into a sphere using their shield and then fire it back at them. **Completed : Dark versions of Ultramen. Darkclone Proteus can only make one of these after absorbing their energy, or are evolved from Proto Darkclones. Each Darkclone may only take on one imitation and cannot change like Darkclone Proteus, and they cannot convert an Ultra's light energy, unless the template has a similar ability. Darkclone Proteus can absorb them to add to his collection of stolen forms. ***'Ultra Powers': Darkclones have all the powers of the Ultras they imitate. They have equal strength and dark versions of their templates' abilities, and are somehow always proportionately as powerful and evolve along with their templates. ****'Form Change': Darkclones can change forms, if their template has any other forms to change to. This includes arnaments. ****'Adjust': If their templates grow in power through whatever means, the Darkclone will become proportionately as powerful as well during their next encounter. Anything their template can do, the Darkclone must be able to perform as well. Those are the rules for Cosmic Balance. ****'Darkclone Fusion': Multiple Darkclones can fuse, becoming fusion Ultras, to match their enemies in the event they do the same. List of Darkclones (Spoilers) *Darkclone Axel *Darkclone 0 *Darkclone Chosen One *Inner Darkness *Darkclone Fury *THEULTIMATEDARKCLONE *Pending Trivia *This is a parody on Moar's dark clones and his concept of Cosmic Balance. *How these names were come up with should be obvious. Category:Fan Villain Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:OP Characters